Dance With Me?
by mavk4444
Summary: "In that moment, it was as if they were the only two people in the world. And Logan was okay with that."


**So, I really wanted to write something extremely cute. I was thinking about rain (don't ask), and then I thought about how I wanted to dance in the rain one day. And then this popped up.** **Surprisingly, I really like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kendall, Logan, or Big Time Rush in general.**

* * *

The rain gently pattered against 2J's window, streaming down beautifully. Logan stared with baited breath, a strong urge to stand in the rain overwhelming him.

"What are you thinking about?" Kendall asked quietly. His arms were wrapped tightly around Logan's waist as they lay on the couch, a tangle of limbs.

"I want to stand in the rain." He answered in the same hushed voice. Kendall chuckled quietly.

"Really?" He asked. Logan nodded, lifting his head to look into Kendall's eyes. The familiar emerald green irises stared back at him lovingly, and Logan felt his heart flutter.

"Yeah." He whispered. Kendall smirked softly.

"So let's go, then." He said, gently nudging Logan with his shoulder. The brunette's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. Kendall smiled warmly.

"Yes. But we should hurry up. Who knows what my mom would do when she found out we were outside when it was raining." He said, playfully rolling his eyes. Logan laughed softly.

He slowly raised himself from the couch, holding his hand out to the still seated blonde. Kendall smiled again and grabbed it, pulling himself up off the orange couch.

They took the stairs, walking quickly yet quietly. Logan pushed open the doors that led to the outside of the Palm Woods, cool rain drops quickly falling onto his forehead. He turned to Kendall, smiling.

Kendall laughed quietly.

"You know, I never would have thought _you_ wanted to stand in the rain. I always thought _I_ would suggest it, and _you_ would spoil the fun by telling me how we could get sick." He mused. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. You're ruining the moment."

Kendall laughed, but then fell silent. Both teens stood in silence, rain gently falling onto them. They were very much soaked, but neither minded.

Kendall slowly walked towards Logan, a sudden thought crossing his mind. He gently turned his boyfriend to face him, an uncharacteristic shy smile on his face.

"Dance with me?" He asked quietly. Logan stared into his bright green eyes, and he could see the hopefulness.

"But there's no music." Logan responded. Kendall smiled, the dimples Logan had grown fond of showing.

"You don't need music to dance." He said quietly. Logan smiled, chocolate brown eyes shining.

"Well in that case, then yes." He answered.

Kendall smiled wider. He placed his hands gently on Logan's waist. Logan grinned and reached up to secure his arms around Kendall's neck.

They stood like that position, silently turning around in a small circle. Logan studied Kendall's face. The line of his jaw, the grin his lips were curled in, the way his eyes shone. He frowned slightly when he noticed the rain had caused Kendall's silky blonde hair to almost completely cover his right eye.

He reached up hesitantly, brushing the wet strands away from his eyes. Kendall's eyes stared into Logan's with curiosity. He raised an eyebrow at the shorter boy.

"What was that for?" He asked. Logan smiled softly.

"Your hair was covering your eye." He responded. Kendall, oblivious as ever, furrowed his eyebrows.

"So?" He asked. Logan chuckled at his boyfriend's obviousness.

"So, I love your eyes. I wanted to be able to see them." He explained. Kendall's face relaxed, but then he broke out into a huge grin.

"I love your eyes too." He responded, causing Logan to blush. Kendall bit his lip. "I love you." He said quietly.

Logan stared in Kendall's eyes, seeing a mix of emotions. Awe. Sincerity. _Love_. His heart fluttered when he realized those emotions were geared towards him. In that moment, it was as if they were the only two people in the world. And Logan was okay with that.

"I love you too." He responded, loving the goofy smile that spread across his face. Kendall leaned down and gently pressed their lips together. They pulled away, and he rested his forehead on Logan's.

Thunder clapped, and the two instantly separated. The rain began to fall harshly, the drops feeling like they were pricking their skin. Grinning, Kendall turned back to Logan.

"Race you back to the apartment?" He asked, eyes shining. Logan grinned back.

"You're on, _Knight_."

Kendall smirked, and then the two were off.


End file.
